Puss In Boots (Finnick&Annie!)
by MeaganOneDirection
Summary: My short, cute, version of Puss In Boots. Starring Prim's cat Buttercup as our main man Puss in Boots, Finnick as his owner, and Annie as the Princess!


Once upon a time, there lived a very poor family that consisted of three brothers and their father. The family didn't have much, all they had was the farm the father built. When the father passed away, each son got something of his. The oldest one, Gale, got the family farm, where he lived with his wife, Madge. The middle one, Peeta, got the horse, on which he and his wife Katniss rode off to another town. The youngest one, Finnick, got the cat, Buttercup.

Buttercup was a special cat, because he could talk.

"Well, I guess this is a nice time to settle down and die." Finnick sighed, sitting on the ground outside the farm.

"Fear not, dear boy. I can help you." Buttercup said, he was holding a little bag.

"You can?" Finnick asked him.

"Yes. All you have to do is get me a pair of boots." Buttercup replied.

"Okay, I can do that." Finnick said, running back to the farm. He came back a couple of minutes later with a pair of tiny leather boots.

"These are from one of Madge's dolls. I think they should fit you." Finnick said, giving the boots to Buttercup. Buttercup put them on his little feet.

"Perfect. Now all you have to do is wait. Gale's nice enough to let you stay a few days, right?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, but only a few. I don't know if he'll kick me out after two days, or three days, or maybe even four if I'm lucky." Finnick sighed.

"That's alright. I only need a few days." Buttercup said, running off to the field. Finnick wondered what that cat was doing, but then he just sighed and went back to the farm.

Buttercup was a very clever cat. He always had a plan. He ran off with his boots and his bag, and stopped.

"A rabbit. Just what I was looking for." he stayed quiet, and then at the right time, he pounced on the rabbit! He shoved it in his bag and continued walking. Buttercup arrived at the castle where the King and his daughter, Princess Annie, lived.

"Excuse me?" the little cat asked. The door opened and Buttercup stepped inside.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a guard asked.

"I came to give those gift to the King." Buttercup replied, showing the guard his bag.

"Alright..." the guard answered, bringing him to the King.

"Hello, your majesty, I'm Buttercup, and I come bearing a gift from my master." Buttercup said, as he bowed down. The King took the bag.

"A rabbit? How lovely, the chef could make this into a delicious meal. Tell your master I say thank you." The King told Buttercup.

"Okay, your majesty, I will." Buttercup said proudly.

For two more days, Buttercup caught gifts and brought them to the King.

"Your master seems very kind, he keeps getting me all these gifts. You never told me his name, though." The King said to Buttercup.

"Right. His name is Finn...the Duke of... Field...land." Buttercup said.

"The Duke of Fieldland? That sounds very royal." Annie said, walking in to join her father and the cat. "I've heard you talk about your master. He seems so..._handsome_. I really, really would love to meet him."

"Meet him! I would love to meet him as well, so I can thank him again for the lovely gifts." The King agreed.

"Of course. He owns a great deal of land and lives in a castle." Buttercup said, "I'll go look for him and tell him you're on your way."

"Good. We'll be traveling on the path, meet us along there. Come, Annie, lets get to the carriage." The King replied. Buttercup had the perfect plan in mind.

"Finnick!" Buttercup called.

"Buttercup. Gale's kicking me out. I have to be out by tomorrow morning." Finnick told him.

"You don't even have to be out by tomorrow, tell him you can be gone now." Buttercup said.

"What? I have nowhere to go!" Finnick answered.

"Trust me on this." Buttercup told him, "I know what I'm doing."

"Okay..." Finnick answered, "GALE! I'M LEAVING!"

"REALLY? YES! I mean...BYE." Gale shouted from inside.

"So, what do we do now?" Finnick asked.

"I have a plan. Lets go to the river." Buttercup replied. They walked down to the river near the path.

"You look like you've been run over by a tractor. Take those clothes off." Buttercup demanded.

"Uh, what?" Finnick asked.

"It's part of my plan. You have underwear on anyways, so it doesn't really matter..."

"But those are dirty too."

"Look, the point here is to make you look like you've been robbed. Take them off."

"The underwear?"

"No! The clothes on top!"

"Oh. Right." Finnick answered, doing as Buttercup said.

"Sometimes I wish I got Peeta and the horse got Finnick." Buttercup mumbled to himself, taking Finnick's clothes and shoving them under a rock.

"Okay, what's the next step of your _brilliant_ plan?" Finnick asked sarcastically.

"Jump into the river." Buttercup told him.

"I love swimming!" Finnick cried, jumping into the water. He loved water so much, he didn't care to ask Buttercup what this had to do with the plan.

"Pretend you're drowning, okay?" Buttercup asked. Finnick waved his arms around and struggled to keep his head up.

"Good job!" Buttercup told him. He saw the King's carriage coming down the path and walked to the edge.

"HELP! HELP! My master is _drowning_!" Buttercup cried. The carriage quickly pulled over, and the man driving it came down and pulled Finnick out of the water.

"Thank you." Finnick said.

"Ah, hello Buttercup." The King said from the window.

"Your majesty!" Finnick said, bowing.

"This is my master, Finn, the Duke of Fieldland." Buttercup said, "I found him here without his clothes, it seems he's been robbed of them."

"Hello, Finn." a lovely voice said from inside the carriage, the girl poked her head out of the window next to her father.

"Annie! Get back." The King told his daughter, "Sorry about her."

"Don't be sorry..." Finnick said, staring at Annie lovingly. Then he realized he was standing in his underwear, and blushed a little.

"Aw! He's blushing!" Annie giggled.

"Oh, right." The King said, "Get him some clothes!" he snapped his fingers, and the carriage driver came out holding wonderfully royal looking clothes.

"We match now." Finnick said to Annie as he put them on. The carriage driver then opened the door and Finnick stepped in.

"Thanks again," he said.

"You're so polite." Annie said dreamily.

"I'll be ahead of you guys, getting the castle ready." Buttercup said. The carriage started to drive, and Buttercup ran down the path. There were many fields that belonged to farmers along the path.

"Hey, farmers, this land belongs to the Duke of Fieldland!" Buttercup called. He made sure all the farmers heard him.

Back in the carriage, they were going pretty far, but Finnick and Annie didn't seem to notice because they were too busy staring at each other and acting all couple-like.

"Did you know Finn is short for Finnick?" Finnick asked Annie.

"No, I didn't! It's cute." Annie laughed.

"So are you." Finnick answered, smiling.

"Excuse me?" the carriage driver called to some nearby farmers, "Who exactly does this land belong to?"

"The Duke of Fieldland." one of the farmers answered. The carriage traveled down further and the driver asked again.

"The Duke of Fieldland." the farmer replied.

"Wow, he owns a lot of land." The King said.

Buttercup ran to a castle, the castle Finnick was going to inherit. It belonged to a big, scary ogre.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ogre?" Buttercup asked. The door opened and he was let in.

"Give me a good reason not to eat you." the ogre demanded.

"I heard you have magical powers. I want you to prove it to me." Buttercup said.

"Ha! That's easy." the ogre replied.

"It's rumoured you can turn into something as huge as a lion, I doubt it." Buttercup told him. The ogre snorted and magically transformed into a lion.

"WOW! You can be big, but can you be small? I bet you can't turn into a mouse." Buttercup said. The lion turned into a mouse.

"See what I can do?" the mouse asked.

"Yes, Mr. Ogre. Or should I say Mr. Dumber." Buttercup answered.

"Wha-" the mouse was about to talk, but Buttercup scooped him up and ate him! The ogre was gone, this castle was free. Perfect for Finnick and Annie. Buttercup ran outside to greet the carriage.

"Whoa, this is your castle? I'm impressed." The King said as they stepped out of the carriage.

"Yes, this is the castle of the Duke of Fieldland." Finnick said proudly, taking Annie's hand.

"Step right in and I'll give you the tour." Buttercup told them. Finnick, Annie, and the King followed Buttercup into the castle.

Soon enough, Finnick and Annie got married and, with Buttercup as their pet, lived in the castle happily ever after.

The End


End file.
